Second Chances in New York
by PenguinDynasty
Summary: Rory and Logan meet again in New York. Rory wants nothing to do with him after ending there relationship years ago. But Logan has other ideas. Finished. Check out the sequel!
1. Fancy seeing you here

Rory and Logan had something but that ended when Rory realized that she wanted someone she could trust. And she left him. That was 5 years ago and now he was engaged to a girl who was pretty, blond, blue eyes and model thin. They had no connection and knew they cheated on each other but this was the kind of girl his life demanded.

Rory had been so in love with Logan and he wasn't ever going to change it seemed. It hurt so bad to leave him but she had to. She had walked out of that relationship and went home and cried. She still sometimes wondered what if she hadn't. But that wasn't important. The past was the past. Rory was a lead journalist for the New York Times. She had advanced so fast, that she could barely believe it herself.

What if fate throws them together again?

Rory stepped over a puddle hurrying home from work. She rain was getting worse and Rory didn't feel like getting wet. But today wasn't her day. She fully realized this as she was falling down into the puddle. And realized just how bad it was when pain shot up in her leg.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice said.

Rory looked up and sighed. What had she done to get Karma against her like this? "Logan fancy seeing you here." She said with a forced smile. She attempted to get up but fell back down when she put pressure on her leg.

"Rory!" Logan said running over and helping her up. "Hospital or to your uh apartment."

"Apartment but I don't need you help!" She demanded.

"Yeah Ace are you going to fly?" Logan said keeping an arm around her "Cause you won't be walking there. Where do you live?" He asked looking around.

"That building 4C." Rory said exasperated. She let herself be lead to her apartment and then to the couch.

"Want me to stay? Or get you something?" Logan asked pushing the table closer so she could rest her leg on it.

"No." She said simply.

"Rory, you hurt yourself, it'll be fine but at the moment putting pressure on it probably won't help. It looks like you live alone so I'm thinking you could use help. And I wasn't the one who walked out on a relationship so don't act all offended." Rory started to say something but Logan kept going. "Also would you have rather me left you there in a puddle in the rain? That would be a bit demeaning for the great Rory Gilmore. I helped you, and your treating me like an asshole. But I'm the snobby one?"

"Thank you for helping me, but don't you dare patronize me!" Rory said huffily. "I walked out because you were childish. I'm sorry but I had a life to get to. I don't have everything handed to me on a silver platter."

"Oh please Rory I gave you whatever you wanted."

"Yeah expect for the real you. And you were never there. You wanted me to be a trophy girl and I'm not doing that."

"Rory I want to help you because you can't move your leg!" Logan yelled. "You can't walk, so you're going to need help and I know your not going to the hospital. So let me help you. My dad owns the paper I can let you work from home or whatever."

"Your damn right I'm not going to the hospital. If you want to help me fine stay, I can't exactly kick you out." Rory said sarcastically.


	2. I'm your boss

"Logan I don't need to go to the damn hospital! Put me down!" Rory yelled as Logan carried her outside.

"Your leg is all swollen. When did you turn into one of those people nobody notices? You use to be that girl everyone saw and now your boring, Ace." Logan said setting her in his car.

"I grew up Logan. Maybe you should try it." She pulled a picture off his rear-view mirror. "Who's this?" She demanded.

"That's my fiancé. We don't really have anything though." Logan said casually driving off.

"Lovely. You are an ass. Thank God I got out."

"Jealous Ace?"

"Not in the least."

"So you like being alone, how about you and Marty he always had a thing for you. Or you and anyone."

Rory wasn't going to tell him she hadn't been in a serious relationship since him. "I haven't dated anyone you'd know."

Logan laughed. "Do you remember our first real conversation? We argued over me calling Marty a servant or something"

"Yes I remember."

"It 's like the good ole' times."

"I'm not flirting with you Huntzberger. I'm getting driven to the hospital against my will."

Logan turned on the radio "You forget how well I know…knew you."

"Past tense jerk."

"Jerk?"

"It's an adjective." Rory said changing the radio.

"My car." Logan said turning it up. He pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked. Then walked around and picked her up and carried her inside. "Broken leg." He said to the nurse.

She went and got a wheelchair. "Okay, and you are?" She asked Logan

"Her fiancé." Logan said with a boyish grin.

Rory came out "As I told you it's not broken. Just a bad sprain." She said though she did have crutches.

"And how many days should you stay off of it…darling fiancé?"

"Take me home Logan."

"Gladly. You know though you haven't asked why I was here yet though."

"I wasn't interested." Rory said making her way to the car.

Logan followed her. "I'd be interested if I got a new boss."

Rory stopped and turned towards him amazingly fast for someone who was on crutches. "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

"Not at all. You had to know my dad owns the paper."

"Of course I do. But…God! This is the worst day I swear." Rory said making her way to the car and getting in.

"Well I've really enjoyed seeing you Ace." Logan said laughing as he got in the car. And I'm sure my fiancé will love seeing you to."

"Do you have any intention of marrying her?" Rory asked him glancing at the picture. There was contempt in her voice.

"Not at all, neither of us plans on getting married to each other. We merely wanted to stop our parents nagging."

"You are a horrible person!" Rory exclaimed. "I swear I am so glad I left you."

"Well I wouldn't have minded marrying you, Ace. You were better in bed."

Roll rolled her eyes. "You're a child."

"You love it. You missed me. Admit it Ace."

"At first but not anymore. I'm fine."

"So what are the chances of you giving me another chance?" Logan asked glancing at her and smiling ever defiantly.

"Non-existent."

"Ouch that's harsh. But I've always loved a challenge." He said.

"Logan it's over."

"Make-up sex is the best."

"To bad you won't be getting any."

"You say that now. We'll see, Ace, We'll see." He said turning on the radio again.


	3. You are so intricately interesting Rory

Logan went home changed, sort of. He had seen Rory and something in him had clicked. What was he doing with Tori? He was treating his life like a game. But fate had given him another chance so he might as well try. He walked in and put his coat on the hanger and picked up the phone. Tori hadn't moved in with him yet. He hoped he could catch her. All he got was their answering machine.

"Hey it's Tori and Logan and surprise we're not here right now. Leave a message after the beep and we'll get back to you."

Logan waited for the beep and left a message. "Tor, your going to hate me for this probably but it has to be done. We both know we're playing around with this. And I can't do this anymore, you can have the apartment and I'll stay here. I hope you have a great life, I really do. Bye."

He went to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer and sat on the couch. He sighed "Rory do you know what you do to me?"

Rory went to work after the weekend. She limped a little but she figured since all she had to do what sit there today it would be fine. She pulled up to the office and went inside. There was lots of talk going on about the new boss, she wasn't interested. She went straight to her office and got to work. A cup of coffee and her computer was all that she needed. She started her report on the school system. She did her best to take the bland-ness out of it. She had finished half of it when she heard the door open. "Knocking…some call it a common courtesy others…" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw who it was. "You must be the new boss." She said coldly.

Logan ignored the obvious ice in her voice and sat down opposite her. "I'm not longer engaged."

"Sorry to hear that." Rory said without any tone. She continued typing away not even looking at Logan.

"No I called it off. I can't pursue you when I'm engaged now can I?" He waited for a response but Rory gave no sign she had even heard him. "Oh come on Ace. Can't we still be friends?"

Rory closed her laptop and looked up at him. "No. I left you because of what I was scared you'd become, and that's what you are now. I didn't want that, not for me."

"Ace that hurts." He looked into her eyes and could see hurt, hurt only he could see because he knew her eyes. He had spent nights looking into them. He had caused this hurt. "Okay serious. I'm sorry. I was an ass at the end. I treated you like a trophy."

"Yes."

"And all I can do is apologize and try to prove to you I have changed. All I'm asking is for a chance."

"I'm here, I'm almost always here. I will listen to you just like now but don't expect me to take you back. I'm not going to be hurt again."

"I won't hurt you again, and I'll prove it to you."

"You can try but, and it hurts me to say this, I don't think you can. I don't think you can change."

"I think you are amazing. And it's not a line. I'm not talking about beauty either, though your gorgeous but you are an amazing person. You can do anything, I swear if you want to fly Rory you'd sprout wings."

"Logan I have work to do." Rory said opening her laptop back up and starting to type again.

"You are so intricately interesting Rory Gilmore." Logan said getting up and walking out.


	4. Picking up the Pieces of a Life you've B

(((I am having so much fun writing this story, I hope y'all are having as much fun reading it)))

Rory woke up and went and made coffee. She went outside to get the paper and saw that there were a dozen roses on top of it. She yawned and bent down to pick them and the paper up. As she walked inside she read the card.

"Hey Ace, here's something I remember about you roses are only your second favorite flowers. You like tulips, yellow tulips."

Rory sighed and threw the flowers away. He could do all this but it was just an interest of the moment thing. At least that was what she was trying to convince herself of. But before she knew it she was pulling the flowers out of the trash. Hey they are still pretty. Right? She thought setting them on the table.

Rory opened the door to her office and saw it was practically covered in yellow tulips. Before she could help it she found herself smiling. However it wasn't as cute when every female within the building was in her office.

"Who sent them Rory?"

"They are so sweet?"

"What does he look like?

Rory knew one thing she didn't want to tell them that it was their new boss. "I don't know. I guess it's a secret admirer." She said getting rounds of 'awws.' Finally she ushered everyone out of her office and sat down to work. She couldn't help but feel a flutter in her heart every time someone came to her office that day. But as the clock finally eased it's way to 6:30, Rory got up to leave. She looked around as she was walking out.

"Ms. Gilmore are you looking for someone?" The secretary asked watching her look around.

Rory looked at her almost startled she hadn't realized she was so obvious. "Well could you tell me if Lo…Mr. Huntzberger is in his office?"

The secretary nodded. "Hold on." She said picking up the phone and dialing. "Mr. Huntzberger…yes…okay thank you." She looked up at Rory. "He's there."

Rory smiled at her. "Thank you Lelane." She said turning around and walking to Logan's office. She slowly raised her hand to the door and knocked.

"Come in." Came Logan's voice from inside.

Rory opened the door and went in shutting it behind her. "Logan…" She began

Logan smiled at her. "Hey Ace. Sorry I didn't come visit today. I was just coming in this morning when my dad informed me that I had a meeting to go to. I just got back."

"Oh it's no problem. I just wanted to say thanks for the flowers…they're beautiful."

"Did you get the roses to?" Logan asked standing up and walking over to where Rory was. She was standing up against the door.

Rory felt a bit trapped when Logan started coming towards her. She had stayed by the door as an easy escape. "Yea." She said looking down.

"Rory, I'm trying here." Logan said putting his hand under her chin and making her look up again. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Logan said. He was utterly sincere. He had screwed over his chance with her once. He was young and stupid and while he may still be stupid now, he knew that Rory was the one for him. He had spent last night on the phone with his mom talking about it. She had told him that Rory had always been a wonderful girl and that he had better, if he got her not screw her over again. Rory and his mom had hit it off wonderfully. Logan waited for Rory to say something but she didn't. "I talked to my mom." He said trying to open it up.

"Oh tell her I say hi. I miss seeing her." Rory said.

"Rory, please. Don't treat me like one of your interviews." Logan pleaded with her. "I am so sorry for what I did to you Rory. I don't even know why I treated you like crap. I had someone who cared for me, truly cared. A perfect person, a beautiful, smart, funny, perfect, just perfect girl and she was mine. And I hurt you. And I am so sorry for that. I should be shot and I understand that but please give me one more chance. I don't deserve it, I don't deserve you, but I need you." Logan said letting everything he had been holding inside pour out. "And you know I mean it Rory. You know because I don't say crap like that. You know me better than anyone ever has." He looked at her and saw that she looked on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry Rory, really." She said wiping away a tear that finally fell.

Rory couldn't say anything. There was nothing to say that wouldn't let out a torrent of feeling. Things that she didn't want to share. She let herself go over to Logan and she put her head up against him and let silent tears fall. He wrapped his arms around her holding her. He felt like one of the worst people in the world. She seemed so fragile right now and he knew the hurt he had caused he ran really deep. He would give anything to make it better. He let her cry until she looked up at him.

"Right now Logan, I'm just really confused. I honestly want to believe you but you hurt me and I don't know what to do. And I can't just stand here so I'm going to leave and try to figure out what the hell I'm going to do. Thank you for the flowers." She said and walked off.


	5. I'm Scared of This

(((This chapter is long but I started typing and it was just flowing and I really think y'all are going to like it a lot. I will probably a bunch more today I'm being lazy and just sitting around and writing to clear my head.)))

Rory sat the phone down after talking to her mom. They hadn't really decided anything but they had talked. She could tell someone. She had also talked to Lane. But this wasn't one of those things other people could tell her with. She was just glad to have people to talk to. She was going through the conversations in her head and changing into her pajama's when someone knocked on her door. She sighed figuring it was some kid wanting her to buy something. She opened the door and was surprised at the person standing there. "Logan? What in the world are you doing here?" She asked ushering him inside and closing the door.

"I don't know." He said looking shocked himself. "I just couldn't let you leave and stay here and be upset if you were. I had to come check on you."

"Thanks." Rory said realizing she had pajama's on, no make-up and her hair was up messily. "Let me go change."

"You look fine, you always look gorgeous. But I feel like a fool for coming here since you obviously not upset." He opened the door. "I'll leave you alone." He said and started to walk out.

"Logan!" Rory called going over to him. She kissed him passionately and then pulled back "See you tomorrow." She said shutting the door on him. She sat down with her back up against the door and pulled her knees up. She didn't know what had possessed her to do that. She wasn't planning on it.

Logan stood outside Rory's door. What had just happened? He was stunned. And then he smiled. She had kissed him. That was a start, a serious move in the right direction. Well staring at her door wasn't really helping it either. He told himself but he didn't want to walk away either. Did she want to go back to work and pretend nothing had happened? Then something hit him, the girl of his dreams had just kissed him after he had acted like an asshole and dumped her once before. "Rory Gilmore!" He said to the door "I am not going to go to work tomorrow and pretend nothing happened. And I'm not about to walk away and once again let the best thing in my life get away.

Rory stood up inside the door. "But I don't want to feel that hurt again Logan, it hurt so bad." She said to the door, and then realized how foolish it was that she was talking to a door and opened it. "I have to protect myself."

"Let me protect you. I want to keep all the bad things away from you. I want to settle down with you. I have never wanted to settle down before in my life and I'm sorry I had to force you to leave before. But honestly I'm glad you did so that I could see what I was missing. If you don't take me back you will find someone else because there are so many guys out there who are looking for a girl like you, but I won't find another you Rory. Please give me a chance cause this isn't easy for me. I've never done this before."

"I know that. I know your being honest Logan but you were being honest before when you told me that you didn't know how to settle down."

"I don't, but I'll learn. And I never thought I would say I want to settle down but I do but only with you. I know you know I can sweet talk but I have never before in my life told anyone that I wanted to settle down with them. If standing here talking all night till I'm blue in the face will get you back just tell me. Whatever will prove to you that I am serious this time tell me. I don't care what it is, Rory just tell me. If you want the moon then the moon will be yours. I don't care."

"I want to feel safe forever." Rory told him. "I want you, you have always know that but I don't want to have someone I can't trust. I don't want to worry what your doing. I don't want to be your play toy. I want seriousness and a real relationship. And I don't want to put everything on the line only to have it thrown back in my face. But right now I'm scared, because I want you and I know the pain of losing you."

"And I'm scared to Rory. But I'm scared that you will shut this door in my face and never open it again. I'm scared of seeing you in some other guys arms. I'm scared of seeing you be someone else's wife. I'm scared that you will be happy with someone who isn't me. And I'm scared of the way I feel for you, I'm scared but not stupid, and I'm more scared of being without you. And I'm scared because I am saying all these things and meaning them. I'm not saying them to get in your pants I'm saying them because it's true and that scary."

"That's why I can't trust you cause I know the things you will say to get into a girls pants."

"Rory I'm not trying to get into your pants. If you told me that I could be with you forever but we would never have sex I would still want you. I would rather hold your hand and just be near you than to have sex with anyone else."

"Logan I swear if you are lying to me…"

"I'm not. Do you need time? Cause I can leave if you want."

"Please don't leave." Rory said realizing that they were still standing in the door way and she couldn't help but laugh. She also thought of what Miss Patty would give to have heard all that. And then she started laughing. "Come inside." She said through giggles shutting the door behind Logan.

Logan looked at Rory like she had sprouted another head. "What are you laughing at?"

"I was thinking about Miss Patty and what she would be telling Babette and everyone else in Star's Hollow if she knew what you just told me. And I was thinking that Luke would probably still not really trust you. And that mom would probably punch you and then tell me to get back with you. And that Sookie would think that was just darling and then I laughed because why in the world and I thinking about Stars Hollow?"

Logan couldn't help but start laughing to. This was part of what he loved about Rory, just how down to earth she was.

She smiled at him and sighed. "I don't want to rush into things Logan so how about we order a pizza and hang out?"

"That sounds wonderful." Logan said glad that he wasn't having to try to convince her anymore cause the words coming out of his mouth five minutes ago shocked him because he had never been able to put it into words before.


	6. Meet Daddy

Logan and Rory were sitting on Rory's couch watching The Wizard of Oz; there was an empty pizza box on the table. Rory was lying on the couch with her head leaning on Logan. Logan had his arm around her and was playing with her hair. As the movie ended Rory stretched and yawned. "What time is it?" She asked Logan looking up at him.

"Almost midnight Ace." He told her smiling. "Want me to leave?" He stretched himself.

Rory shook her head. "Don't leave yet." She said sitting up just enough to kiss him.

Logan pulled back and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Earlier you said you didn't want to rush things. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do."

"I'm not planning on doing anything I don't want to do." She said kissing him again.

Logan pulled back one more time. "Ace?" He said

Rory rolled her eyes. "Would you shut up?" She asked kissing him.

Rory woke up and looked at the clock. It was 3:30 in the morning, she turned over to go back to sleep and saw a figure next to her. Suddenly the night rushed back to her. She didn't know what to do. All her standards and promises to herself gone. She got out of bed, she didn't know much but right now she wanted her mom.

Logan woke up and let his eyes focus. "Ror?" He said groggily sitting up and reaching for the light next to him. He turned it on and added a bit of light to the room. Rory was in the process of getting dressed. "What in the hell are you doing? I have heard of leaving in the middle of the night but this is your house."

"I am confused and I want my mom." Rory said feeling like a little kid. Here she was half in pajama's half in clothes in the middle of the night.

Logan got out of bed and went over to her. She allowed herself to be lead to sit on the bed. He handed her pajama pants, figuring she didn't want to go back to bed in jeans and she changed. "Talk to me." Logan said.

"I don't know, I'm just scared and I wanted my mommy." Rory said yawning.

Logan put an arm around her waist. "I wish I hadn't done this to you. But I won't hurt you again." He said

Rory snuggled up to him. "Okay. I'm sleepy." Logan picked her up from the bottom of the bed where they were sitting and carried her to her side. He laid her down and pulled the covers up over her. He went around to his side and got in wrapping his arms around her.

"Promise you won't leave during the night?" Rory said half asleep.

"I promise." Logan told her. "Night." He said.

Mitchum Huntzberger stood outside the address he was given and knocked loudly on the door.

Logan was lying in bed watching Rory sleep when he heard knocking at the door. He carefully got up and put his pants on going to the door. He opened it and was completely startled to see his dad's face. "Dad!"

"Good Morning lover boy! What the hell were you thinking? Did you forget that you had a meeting **and** a dinner party to go to last night!" He yelled.

"Shhh! You'll wake her up." Logan said angrily.

"I asked you a question!" Mitchum yelled at Logan. "I had to get the coordinates of your GPA."

Rory wandered to the door. "Logan…Mr. Huntzberger." She said regretting coming out in pajama pants and a robe.

"So let me get this straight you were here screwing her, a girl who already left you once instead of being where you should be."

Logan went on defense at the attack on Rory "I **WAS** where I needed to be!"

"Logan I tell you this, I am giving up. I'll leave you the paper for your mother's sake and do this one last thing. Get your clothes your coming with me, and your not to come back here."

"I'll stay if I please." Logan told his dad.

"Come on!" Mitchum demanded grabbing Logan's shirt.

Rory had been standing there watching but she couldn't anymore. "Get out of my house!"

"Excuse me? Don't tell me what to do!" Mitchum yelled at Rory, clearly exasperated.

"I will tell you what to do in my house!" Rory told him. "Logan is over 18, so he can stay here. And as I said this is my house and if you don't leave I'll have to call the cops."

"Fine, but Logan you'll regret this!" Mitchum said walking away.


	7. Stars Hollow

**Sorry for the lack of updates I've been sick. I'm trying though. **

Rory looked at Logan, looking terrified. "What do you think…"

Logan half smiled at her, but it was obviously forced. "We've had fights before, I'm sure it'll be fine." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself. "You know how you wanted to go to Star's Hollow?"

"Yeah." Rory said

"Want to take that trip now. Your mom will probably hate me, but she does usually have great answers."

Rory nodded. "Yeah I do."

"Want to fly?" Logan asked with a grin

"Fly?"

"Yes ma'am fly. It's quicker and it's my personal plane."

"Your daddy's?" Rory asked.

"Mine" Logan said almost defensively. "I will get everything planned and then call you okay?" He said kissing her forehead.

"Okay." Rory said kissing him. Logan got his stuff and left. Rory went to the phone and dialed Lorelai's number.

Luke picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Luke, is mom there?"

"Hey Rory, she's sleeping."

"Oh…well then I can ask you since it's your house to."

"That it is."

"Well can I come home for a few days with a friend?"

"Who's the friend?" Luke asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Well I guess the answer if of course yes. We'd never not let you come home Ror."

"Thanks Luke, I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Rory hung up the phone and sat down. She pulled out her laptop to keep her mind off of everything that had happened.

Rory and Logan made their way towards the house Rory had grown up in. Rory took Logan's hand; they were both extremely nervous. They walked up to the door and Rory knocked.

Lorelai answered holding Davey, she was babysitting. She took one look at Logan. "You have got to be kidding me." She exclaimed, not even trying to mask the anger in her voice.

"Mom listen…"Rory began as Luke walked up.

"Rory you're smarter than this!" He said looking at Logan. "If you think I'm going to give you trust again your stupider than I thought." He glared at Logan.

"Sir, it's not like that. Rory didn't just take me back, she made me prove…"

"Shut up Logan." Lorelai said putting Davey down and telling him to go play.

"Mom, it's my choice. I'm an adult." Rory said squeezing Logan's hand. "I'm giving him a chance to prove he's changed and he's doing really well this time. He even suggested we come here cause you have good advice."

"My advice is to drop him, Rory." Lorelai said.

"That's not what we need advice on mom. His dad got mad that he was at my house and was supposed to be at a meeting. He told Logan he'd make him regret missing the meeting."

"So he can't be counted on." Luke said.

"Please Luke. Give him a chance for me." Rory said

"Rory I did."

"Mommy I need your help please." Rory said pleading with her mom.

"I'll help you." Lorelai said.


	8. This Strange Town We Love

Rory and Logan were in the kitchen. Luke was at the diner and Lorelai was outside with a cup of coffee.

"Ace, I'll be right back." Logan said giving her a quick kiss on the head.

"Okay." Rory said getting up to make herself a cup of coffee.

Logan walked to the porch and then outside closing the door quietly behind him. Lorelai looked at him and sighed. "Terrific." She said emotionlessly.

Logan sat down. "Please can we talk?"

"Of course, that would make my day."

"Lorelai, Rory isn't stupid. And you know that. She didn't just say okay Logan welcome back. It was more, get the hell away from me. But I realize that I need Rory, I don't deserve her but I'm trying. There is nothing better than Rory. If I give this up I am the stupidest person on the planet."

Lorelai huffed. "Yea."

Logan ignored the remark. "I had to win her back, it was hard but I would do it and more, so much more. I was stupid when she left me and she was right. I'm glad she did so that I could become this person who can be what she needs. And I am begging you to give me a chance to Lorelai. Cause you are her mother, and I really respect your opinion and want your approval."

"You're a slick talker Huntzberger. But here's the thing, I saw you burn my daughter once and I won't take it again. I'm here for her, but I swear to God you upset her and I will kill you. I am fine with bread and water for the rest of my life." She growled at him.

"I won't. I swear." Logan pleaded with her.

"Come with me." Lorelai said standing up.

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"Tell Rory we're going to go on a walk." Lorelai demanded.

"Okay." Logan said, realizing this very well could be his march of death. He went to Rory. "Your mom and I are going on a walk."

"Come back in one piece." She said with a grin.

"I'll try." Logan said then went out to Lorelai.

"I want to show you some things." She said getting into her car and motioning to Logan to do the same. "Rory grew up here. It's important to her, and I want you to be clear of what your getting into, cause this town is Rory. She's planning on moving back here. Told me 2 weeks ago. So if you want her you're going to be here." Logan started to talk but Lorelai cut him off. "She loves this town, with all its quirks and you need to realize what the other part of the world is like pretty boy."

"She's moving back here?" Logan asked astounded.

"She's going to get a house here, come here as often as possible, she can't be here all the time with her job obviously but she wants to be here more." Lorelai pulled the car over finishing the short drive into town. "Out." She said to Logan.

Logan got out of the car. He'd been here three times before but never really been around the town. He had been to stuck up to be around the people. There was a man in the middle of the square in a hot dog suit handing out flyers, telling them to go to the new doughnut shop Lulu had opened. Logan looked at him confused.

"That's Kirk." Lorelai said. "Lets meet him." She walked over with Logan trailing behind her. "Hey Kirk."

"Hey Lorelai. Take a banner, new doughnut shop, Lulu's Doughnut Shoppe, with an extra p and an e." He said handing her a banner.

"Kirk, why are you in a hot dog outfit?" Lorelai asked taking the banner and scanning it.

"I had it from a while ago and it's all food." He said.

"Oh okay. Well meet Logan, Rory's boyfriend."

"Oh nice to meet you Logan, have a banner, new doughnut shop." He said handing him a banner.

"Bye Kirk." Lorelai said smiling.

"Bye Lorelai." He said.

They walked off. Logan looked confused yet slightly amused. "That is way beyond normal for Kirk." Lorelai grinned. "Let's meet Mrs. Patty."

"I've meet Mrs. Patty."

Lorelai laughed. "Of course you have, you're a male. Lets meet lets see oh there is Gypsie."

"I've met her to." Logan said

"I know but you two should meet again." Lorelai got Gypsie's attention and she came over.

"Why's he here?" Gypsie asked, "He broke Rory's heart."  
"He wants another chance." Lorelai said

"Boys are pigs!" Gypsie said as a small, mean Korean woman came up.

"I remember this boy! Mean to Rory, didn't realize what a wonderful girl she was. Gypsie is right, boys are pigs!" She said spitting.

Lorelai continued taking Logan on a tour of the town. Finally they went back home. Rory came running outside. "I'm so glad your not killed." She told Logan.

"Well Lane almost killed him." Lorelai laughed. "It was quite amusing because she was yelling and had just been playing drums so she had drum sticks and was shaking them. Which caused Mrs. Kim to come and she started yelling. Now mind you this happened outside Taylor's store so he came outside and started yelling about how they needed to take it elsewhere. So Luke came outside and started yelling at Taylor. Kirk saw that there was a group of people and came to hand out banners. Then Lulu came out of nowhere and well she didn't say much but she did come. Then Mrs. Patty came and tried to flirt with Logan and then Babette came and started yelling at Taylor. It was hysterical; the whole town was out there within 10 minutes. Kirk ended up getting hit with an eggplant. Yes an eggplant! Rory you should have been there." Lorelai said laughing and Rory started laughing also. She could see it happening.

"It wasn't funny. It was scary." Logan said to the brunettes laughing in front of him.

"Logan that kinda thing happens all the time." Rory said grinning as Luke drove up.

"Did you tell her?" Luke asked grinning and then saw the laughing. "I guess so, oh Rory it was great. I love this town."

Logan looked at them like they were all laughing.

"Oh mom it's a town meeting tonight! Can we please take him to the town meeting? I haven't been to one in forever, are they still as fun?" Rory asked.

Lorelai laughed. "So fun, when Lulu and Kirk got engaged there was a loooooooong discussion on whether it was safe for them to live alone."

"And Lorelai went to the diner and came back with pom-pom's made from napkins and started cheering." Luke said.

"It was very boring." Lorelai said. "Plus it made Taylor angry."

**Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews please, cause if there are no reviews I really don't feel like updating and I have some fun ideas for the next chapter. I'm not too happy with this chapter. Let me know what you think please!**


	9. My Wife is a Cavewoman

Mature themes are coming up so be warned. If you don't want to read it stop here.

Rory climbed into bed with Logan and snuggled up next to him. "Thank you." She said wiping a bit of his hair back.

"Why?" He asked. He wrapped one arm around her and put his hand up to her other before intertwining their fingers together.

"You put up with everything today and it's sweet."

"Your worth it." He told her and kissed her lightly.

She smiled back before kissing him back. It felt so right, like going back home. He rubbed his hand up her back and then started to take off her shirt. She pulled back. "Logan I dunno. My parents…mom and Luke and upstairs."

"Probably having sex themselves." Logan said looking quite disappointed. "What do you think they think we're doing Rory?"

"I dunno." She said.

"Well I gotta pee." Logan said getting up and walking out of the room. Rory turned over and watched him walk out. She looked at all the parts of his body she use to know intimately. She sighed and turned over. Then rolled over again and got out of the bed and went to rummage through her drawers.

Logan walked in and saw Rory illuminated by the moonlight. She was only in boy cut underwear and a tank top but it was sexier than anything else she could have put on. She was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. She was one of those girls anyone found pretty. It wasn't a beauty is in the eye of the beholder thing, a blind man would find Rory gorgeous, after a conversation with her. She was perfect. 'What were you thinking?' He asked himself. "What are you looking for Ace?"

Rory turned out and pulled something out. "Shut the door your right about mom and Luke."

Logan laughed and shut the door locking it behind him and went over and sat down next to Rory kissing her. He pulled back a bit.

Rory looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Is it okay to take your shirt off now?" He asked her in a mock serious tone.

Rory laughed. "You idiot." She said taking off her shirt herself. "Better."

"Much." Logan said attaching himself once more to her lips.

Logan laid Rory down slipping off the panties that were the only thing remaining on her. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you Rory."

Rory giggled. "I love you too." She said. She ran one of her legs down his leg and reached for the condom as he kissed her neck.

Lorelai went downstairs in a flannel shirt to get a glass of water. As she made her on tiptoes to the kitchen, cursing herself for not getting carpet and cursing the floor for me cold she heard noises in Rory's room. She realized that her daughter wasn't sleeping. She contemplated going over to the door, but realized her daughter wasn't a child anymore she was a grown women. She 'played nice' with boys now. She grabbed her water quickly and made her way back upstairs.

She ran into the room and jumped on the bed next to Luke who was laying down. "Eww! Eww! Eww!" She said laying down half on top of him.

Luke looked from her to the clock and then back to her. "Is it a bug…what is it Lor? It's 1 in the morning."

"Rory and Logan…in her room!" She exclaimed to Luke.

Luke automatically went into father mode. "Want me to do something." He said making the move to get up.

Lorelai pushed him back down. "It's nasty to hear and all but she's not a little girl anymore."

"Well I definitely remember her in a princess costume selling me cookies to raise money for something." Luke said sighing.

Lorelai kissed him and then laid her head on his chest. "Shhh…just go to sleep and try not to think about it."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lorelai pulled Rory off in the morning. "Okay I understand you're a big girl but I was getting water last night…"

Rory went beet red. "Mom, I uhhh…" She looked at the floor trying to think of something that would suffice but nothing came to mind.

"Having sex?" Lorelai offered to put in the blank.

"Well yeah but I didn't want you to know." Rory told her mom.

Lorelai laughed. "Rory it's fine, but you're doing your so doing your own laundry cause I'm not touching those sheets." Lorelai said laughing.

Rory laughed also. "So what are we doing today before town meeting?" Rory asked.

"We could just continue taking Logan around town?" She suggested

"Sounds like a plan."

"But first we must have coffee…no coffee, Lorelai no happy."

Luke came up to them. "My wife has turned into a cave woman."

"Me…you…them…coffee." Lorelai grunted at Luke.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You're doing better." Luke told Logan. Rory and Lorelai were a few steps ahead of them eating ice cream cones. The guys had, had some but only wanted one, the girls were on their third, double scoop.

"Thanks. It means a lot from Rory dad." Logan said grinning.

"I'm not really her dad." Luke said slightly frowning.

"I know not technically but she calls you dad when she's telling stories to people."

"Really?" Luke said smiling a smile, unlike any Logan had ever seen him smile but similar to the ones he had when he was looking adoringly at Lorelai. Those were obviously his two favorite girls.

They came to the town meeting and Rory turned around hoping up and down waiting on Logan. She and Lorelai were on a total sugar high. "Logan this is it!" She said. They made their way inside.

"I think we're late." Logan whispered.

"We're always late…it's tradition." Lorelai said grinning.

"Well if it isn't the lovely couple themselves." Taylor said as they took their seats.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked Taylor.

"We were discussing whether this young man is good enough for you." Taylor said.

"Me and Babette think we should give you a chance." Miss Patty said with a smile.

"Well as much as I love you all, it's really not your choice." Rory said holding Logan's hand.

"Okay well we were finishing up. Onto the next issue which is, the color of the fire hydrants. As we all know they need a good painting, as Lorelai kindly pointed out after I mentioned it last time by painting sad faces on all the bad ones."

Lorelai smiled. "They are sad fire hydrants…painting makes them happy!" She said.

"Well town ordinances say that they must be painted yellow, but it's such a bright color I was thinking maybe something more subtle, and changing colors to go with where they are."

"I like yellow!" Lorelai said "Bright is right!"

Rory giggled. "We can make that our slogan in the campaign for yellow fire hydrants. Bright is right! Bright is right!"

Logan turned to Rory. "We're debating fire hydrants?" He said as several people stood up to argue their side of the issue.

"Of course…it's such a pressing issue!" Rory said standing up as Taylor told Lorelai that she needed some reason other than 'bright is right.' She hadn't been here in forever and felt the need for a good argument.

"You don't have a good reason! At least she rhymes." She yelled at Taylor.

"Well this is getting silly." Taylor said. Logan snorted, getting silly. "Let's have a vote." Taylor said

"All in favor of yellow…" Taylor said. Lorelai and Rory raised their hands, and then forced Logan and Luke to do the same. Only three other people agreed with them.

"All in favor of subtle colors." Taylor said as everyone else raised their hands. "Subtle it is."

Lorelai stood up "What if a building catches on fire and there are little children in it, then the firemen come and are looking frantically for the fire hydrant but they can't find it because it's so cleverly disguised. Then lots of little children die! And why Taylor why?" Lorelai said keeping a straight face the whole time.

"On to our next issue…."

"BRIGHT IS RIGHT FOLKS!" Lorelai yelled over him sitting down.

"Lorelai please." Taylor said. "Next is should Kirk be allowed to open a pet shop?" This caused a sudden wave of conversation to go through the crowd.

Gypsie stood up. "Kirk's goldfish all die. Why would we give him a store full of animals."

Kirk stood up in his defense. "Toby died of old age!" He yelled. "You can ask Lulu."

"It's true." Lulu said.

"I like puppies...alive." Rory said. "Sorry Kirk but maybe you should open a plant shop…or even better something not living at all."

"I am responsible!" Kirk said. He was obviously alone on this one.

"Show of hands, for Kirk kills things." Taylor started but Miss Patty cut in.

"Taylor don't be so mean...we should give him a chance, if he can keep a dog living for 3 months he can try a pet store."

"Patty that isn't fair to the puppy." Babette said.

"I tried Kirk." Miss Patty said sitting down. "I think maybe a book store would be better for you."

"Hey now, these are books we're talking about." Rory said.

"Okay, show of hands for Kirk gets no pet shop." Taylor said as everyone but Kirk and Lulu raised their hands. "Well it's settled, with an overwhelming majority no pet store for Kirk."

"It's discrimination." Kirk yelled.

"Shut up Kirk." Came a voice from the back.

"No! I won't be put down!" Kirk yelled.

"Sit down Kirk." Came the voices of Rory, Lorelai, Luke and about 5 other people. Kirk sat down.


	10. Modest Proposal

Rory was at Logan's. She had agreed to stay the night there. It was amazing, especially compared to her apartment. Finn was Logan's roommate. She laid in his arms. She felt safe and secure.

He kissed her forehead. "You can stay here and work on the paper." He said. He felt her body get tense in his arms. "What's wrong?

Rory sighed turning over and propping herself up on an elbow to look at him. "I realize that you want to be with me. But I don't want to be another Huntzberger wife, Logan. And you're trying to do that to me. I love my job. I worked hard to get it."

"That's not what I'm trying to do."

"Yes, Logan, it is. Now tomorrow I have a field assignment in Japan. I will be back in a week. I want you to seriously think things over. Decide if this is worth it. Where you want to go. All of that."

"I know that it's worth it Rory." Logan said wrapping his arms around her as she lay down again.

"Just think about it Logan." Rory whispered kissing his chest. She drew circles on his chest with her finger lazily.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Finn sighed leaning back further in the chair. "You have her back. She's the one and we both know it man. Do what's right." He said trying to end the discussion with Logan. It was going in circles

"But what if I screw things up." Logan said flipping through the pages of a magazine. He wasn't really looking though.

"Then I'll take my turn with her." Finn laughed. "Now you have three hours before her plane lands. Get going."

"Thanks Finny bye."

"Your welcome. Don't call me Finny."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rory got off the plan and started to make her way to get luggage but then saw Frank.

"I got it Mrs. Gilmore." Frank said getting her luggage. "And good to see you may I say."

"It's so good to see you to Frank." Rory said hugging him.

"He's over there." Frank said pointing to Logan. Logan was standing there with roses in his arms. When he and Rory made eye contact his face light up.

"Thanks." Rory said running to him and hugging him. He picked her up and spun her in circles. Finally he put her down bestowing her with kisses.

"I missed you baby." He told her kissing her again.

"I missed you to." Rory said smiling and taking the rose's Logan picked up after dropping them on the floor to hug Rory.

"I thought things over." Logan started.

"I was kind of mean I think." Rory said

"Listen. I thought a lot Rory. I wanted to be completely sure. And this is what I came to. Now don't interrupt because I planned this out pretty well and I'd hate to forget something." Rory smiled at him, and made the 'zipping lips' sign. "Here is what I came to. I'd love for you to move in with me. Of course it is completely your choice. If you want I will even pay the money to keep renting your apartment so you can go back any time you want. But I screwed up 5 years, and I don't want to miss anything else. I even thought about asking you to marry me. But I knew that wasn't right." Logan grabbed something in his pocket. "But I do want to marry you some day. So I got a promise ring, and I hope you'll take it." Logan said shakily. He had never felt this way about any girl before. This is what made him want to run last time, but this time it made him want to stay. He'd rather have the butterflies then nothing at all. He pulled out a ring box and opened it. There was a sapphire with diamonds around it. It wasn't small by any means but it wasn't big enough to be gaudy.

"Can I talk now?" Rory asked tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Please." Logan smiled back wiping a tear off her face.

"Of course I'll take it Logan. And I'd love to move in with you, if you're serious about it. And you seem to be, since this is very public." Logan slipped the ring on her finger, and kissed her. Applause came from the others in the airport who had been listening in.

**I hope you don't think Logan is out of character. But this is years from now so he's more mature and has had time to realize what he had in Rory. Also please review if you want to see another chapter.**


	11. Finn's Tee Shirt

**I loves reviews does the review dance Oh for all purposes of my story Honor is about 16. I know this is wrong but she is.**

Logan held Rory's hand as Frank drove them home. He had never been one to hold hands but when it was Rory he always wanted to touch her, and feel her skin, and just be in love. They went home in an understanding silence. When he got out he went and opened Rory's door for her.

Finn was in the living room eating cheetos. "The girls back." He stated as they walked in.

"Nice to see you to Finny." Rory said smiling.

"I hate that." Finn said

"I know." Rory stated in the same tone Finn had used earlier.

"Logan I'm going to go buy some stuff I'll need." Rory told Logan as she made her way up the stairs. She opened the door to Logan's room, and was stunned. All her stuff was here; Logan had gotten a bigger bed. "Or not." She said turning to Logan. He had a silly grin on his face. She kissed him deeply. She was amazed at how hard Logan was trying.

Finn walked up on his way to his room. "Okay you could at least get through the door."

"Shut up." Logan said between kisses. He pushed Rory further into the room and closed the door.

"Okay definitely going out now." Finn yelled at them. They could hear him mumbling. "Oh a roommate would be fun... Rory's sweet, you and her were like brother and sister for a while…I don't like hearing my sister have sex…."He trailed off and they heard the door to his room shut.

Rory laughed and pulled away from Logan. "I need to take a shower, like an actual shower. I feel very icky."

Logan frowned. "No community shower?" He whined.

"No, I need to bathe sweetie." Rory said walking to the bathroom and slipping her shirt off before she closed the door.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rory came out with a towel wrapped around her about 30 minutes later. She found Logan asleep on the bed. She slipped the towel off and got under the covers and moved next to him kissing his neck.

Logan stirred and turned over looking at her. "You really know how to wake a guy up. I mean if everyone guy woke up with a gorgeous naked girl in his bed, I bet there would be less crime."

Rory smiled and snuggled up closer to him. "It probably would. Endorphins make you happy."

"Wasn't there something about exercise in that quote?" Logan laughed, slightly embarrassed that he was admitting he had seen Legally Blonde.

"I know something that's very aerobic." Rory said unbuttoning Logan's shirt as she kissed him.

"Rory you're amazing." Logan said. He started undoing his pants, feeling a little useless since Rory was already undressed.

Suddenly the door opened. The both looked at the door with eyes like a deer caught in the headlights. Honor stared back at them.

"I um, thought Rory was getting back tomorrow." She stated getting redder and redder as every moment passed.

Logan pulled the sheets up more. "Honor! What in the world are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"I um was coming to see you." She said. "You're my brother."

"Where are mom and dad?" Logan asked as he redid his pants.

"At home, I drove. I have my license now."

"Okay well give us a minute to get dressed." Logan said.

"No, I caught Finn as he was leaving. I'll just go off with him as he offered." She said making her way out the door.

"There is no way I'm letting my baby sister go off with Finn." Logan said.

"Well then I'll go home. I'm way to embarrass to stay. Don't try and stop me." She quickly walked away.

"Finn's cute, he won't do anything with her, he could have other people. Plus she's your sister." Rory said nuzzling next to him and kissing his next softly.

"She said she was going home." Logan said.

"Well I seriously doubt it, seeing as how she's your sister. Also I only heard one car take off but I heard two doors shut."

"Great." Logan said. "Is the moment to ruined?" He asked the perfect woman in his arms.

"Only if you think it is." Rory giggled.

"Not at all." Logan said. Rory took his shirt completely off and moved her hands down, her fingers undoing his belt.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rory woke up the next morning feeling no need to get dressed. She looked through her closet and regretting not buying any long tee shirts for the first time in her life. And it wasn't as if she could put on Logan's. He didn't wear tee shirts. She slipped boy cut underwear and robe and went to Finn's room trying to be quite.

Finn woke up anyways and smiled at the site of Rory trying to sneak through his room. "Logan just not doing it for you?" He asked.

Rory turned around and looked at him. "No I just don't feel like getting dressed and Logan owns no tee shirts."

Finn pointed to his closet. "Hanging up on the far right." He said. Rory went to his closet and grabbed a shirt and pulled the robe off with her back to Finn, and put the shirt on.

"Logan's one lucky guy." He said to Rory as she walked out. But before she got out the door; "Hey Gilmore, now that I'm up how about I make you breakfast. I make killer pancakes."

Rory smiled. "Sure." She waited for him to get up, learning two things about Finn, he's not modest and he sleeps in the nude. She waited for him to slip some clothes on and then walked downstairs with him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Logan came downstairs to his best friend in boxers and his girl friend in his best friend's shirt. "Okay what the hell?" He said.

Rory swallowed the pancakes, which were killer. "Well I didn't want to get dressed and there were no long shirts in our room."

"Okay well then I must buy some big tee shirts." Logan said making himself a plate of pancakes.


	12. Going Shopping?

A/N: This is incredibly short, but I have no inspiration for this story. I wanted to give you something though. And please read my fan fic called Oh that Gilmore Girl. I really like the idea I came up with for it. But no one is reading it.

Rory was laying on the couch flipping through channels but not really paying attention to what was on. She had just gotten home from work and was already thinking about her next article.

"Rory!" Finn sighed. "Can you give me the remote I'm getting dizzy." He said as Rory threw the remote at him.

Logan walked in and put his stuff down and went over to Rory. He snuggled up next to her as she made room on the huge sofa. Everything in the house was huge. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her. "Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me take you shopping." He murmured to her.

"No." Rory said leaning up against him.

"Why not?"

"I am trying to stay away from that life."

"I'm not trying to pull you into that life. I love you Rory. I want to give you everything. It's not because I'm a socialite or anything. Its just cause I want to.

"You promise you aren't trying to get me into that world."

"Promise. Cross my heart and swear to die. Stick a needle in my eye."

"Okay fine." Rory said, less enthusiastic than he had hoped for.


	13. Epilogue

They went shopping. Logan trying to buy Rory everything. That night they watched "It's a Wonderful Life together." Rory feel asleep in Logan's arms. He watched her sleep imagining his life if she was with him. Imagined kids and a wedding and all the other great things they could have together. He woke up the next morning realizing these thoughts had spilled into his dreams. He went out and bought an engagement ring that day. It took him six months before he had the courage to ask her. He had planned a wonderful evening. They were supposed to go on a carriage ride and then to a restaurant he had rented out for the two of them. Halfway through the carriage ride the carriage broke and it started to rain. They had to walk to the restaurant. He was ranting about what had happened when he looked at Rory and saw her with her head up catching rain drops. He shut up and grabbed her. He kissed her before proposing, he forgot the speech he had written and just rambled on about how much he loved her and wanted to be with her forever until she grabbed him and pulled him off the muddy pavement and said yes.

The end

I've made a sequel. It's called Taking That Chance. Please read it. The more reviews the faster I update. I am also thinking of writing a little thing about the wedding itself. What do you think?


End file.
